CONFESIÓN
by WickedFate
Summary: AU. Siempre soñé con ser el amor de su vida, supongo que algunos sueños nunca se harán realidad... pero eso no me hace dejar de amarla.


**Sailor Moon no me pertenece, es obra completa de Naoko-Sama®, yo en esta ocasión utilizo los personajes para h****acerle un pequeño regalito a mi hija Franka (alías CullenFiancee). Nada de plagios, historia 100% inventada.**

**Dedicatoria: **Sé que tu cumpleaños ha sido el mes pasado y tú mejor que nadie sabe porque hasta ahora te doy tu regalo, espero que lo disfrutes, ya sé que no es largo pero lo hice con mucho amor y estaba tan inspirada que lo hice en tiempo récord. Te quiero y gracias por ser antes que nada mi amiga.

**Advertencia: **Es corto a comparación de lo que normalmente hago, pero me pareció que el tamaño es perfecto para lo que quería expresar. No hay lemon así que cualquiera puede leerlo.

**Sugerencia: **La canción de Everything You Want de Vertical Horizon me ayudó a inspirarme, así que espero que disfruten de la lectura mientras escuchan esta canción.

Y sin más rollo, los dejo que lean.

**Atte: SesshoMamorUyashaGF**

**CONFESIÓN**

**One shot**

_**Lo confieso, si… la amo, la amo tanto que solo verla duele y demasiado…**_

Si les digo que la conozco de toda la vida, no estoy exagerando, lo hago… por extrañas casualidades del destino solo nos separan días de nuestros respectivos cumpleaños, al principio fue divertido celebrarlo juntos y la primera vez que lo hicimos fue cuando asistíamos al kínder, después se convirtió en una especie de ritual sagrado entre nosotros, nada ni nadie se interponía, era nuestro momento único y especial.

No recuerdo el momento exacto en el que comencé a amarla, ni la razón por la que lo hice, quizá su larga y sedosa cabellera rubia, sus hermosos ojos azules o esa sonrisa llena de inocencia fueron las que se colaron poco a poco en mi corazón, de manera tan profunda y directa que llegué a amar todo en ella, hasta su forma de caminar.

El tiempo pasó y seguí amándola en silencio, ese fue mi mayor error y por el cual pagué un alto precio, estábamos en nuestro último año de universidad y decidió salir con uno de mis amigos, no era el más cercano que tenía y me duele admitirlo pero el sujeto era bastante bien parecido, si… lo admito, él era el sueño de cualquier mujer.

Estaba preocupado por ella, después de todo era mi mejor amiga y además la mujer a la que yo adoraba, los celos me comían vivo, pero tenía que controlarlos, ella ignoraba lo que yo sentía y no podía ser egoísta e impedirle ser feliz.

Quizás con algo de suerte, ellos no eran el uno para el otro. Pero lo eran y admitirlo ha sido de lo más difícil que he hecho en mi vida, cuando él le preguntó a ella que si aceptaba ser su novia, mi mundo se derrumbó y no importó, pues ella dijo si.

Si.

Cuantas veces deseé que esa valiosa palabra de dos letras me la dijera a mí, porqué no importaba que ella ahora estuviera con él, yo la seguía amando y más que nunca. Me desgarraba verlos sonreír, flirtear entre ellos, robarse besos o simplemente tomarse de las manos y apartaba la mirada cada vez ellos compartían cosas que yo anhelaba y jamás tendría.

Nadie jamás se entero de cuanto la amaba, nadie… ni siquiera mis hermanos.

Después de la graduación nuestros caminos continuaron juntos pero no mezclados, teníamos la misma carrera y el mismo horario e ingenuamente creí que eso nos uniría más íntimamente pero no fue así, yo seguía siendo el mejor amigo, el confidente y el paño de lágrimas.

Me quería pero no me amaba. Su corazón le pertenecía a él.

Él asistía a otro campus pero no importaba, la distancia entre ellos no hacía sino afianzar su relación y apreciar los escasos pero valiosos momentos que compartían juntos. ¿Y acaso mi amor disminuyó por eso? No, la seguía amando.

Y el momento que más temí durante años finalmente llegó, nos separamos. Obtuvimos becas para especializarnos pero en diferentes lugares, Inglaterra y Estados Unidos. Lloré, en silencio como siempre, pero logré vaciar mis ojos para despedirme de ella sin rastro visible de dolor. Y logré engañarla una vez más, como a todos.

Pasaron seis largos y tortuosos años y cada vez que se presentaba la oportunidad de reunirnos, me negaba. No estaba preparado para verla tan feliz al lado de otra persona. La quería para mí, solo para mí. La estúpida idea de creer que si lo deseaba fervientemente ella me amaría, se aferraba con mayor fuerza a mi alma. Sonará egoísta, pero era lo único que me consolaba.

No, aún no podía verla, pero tendría que hacerlo algún día y con él, mi eterno rival, quién sin proponérselo me la robó por completo.

Mi hermano menor me contó hace poco que ella ahora es una famosa abogada, de las mejores en su ramo y su prometido, casi esposo, es un arquitecto de renombre mundial, capaz de crear bellezas aún en el desierto.

Por mi parte soy cirujano y no es por jactarme en vano, pero soy el mejor en mi área, tengo una vida sana y llena de lujos, pero no puedo dejar de sentirme vacío. No la tengo, no me ama.

Sigue pasando el tiempo, ya no soy un niño o un adolescente, ahora soy un adulto capaz de conseguir lo que se propone, excepto una cosa, he fingido que no me importa no tener a alguien con quien compartir el amor que sé que puedo dar pero que no quiero entregar.

Dolor. Se ha vuelto mi compañero durante tanto tiempo que ahora forma parte de mí.

Es hora de encontrarnos cara a cara. ¡Se casa! Y moriré nuevamente por estrecharla entre mis brazos y decirle cuanto la amo. Y una vez más mi cobardía triunfará y callaré. Guardaré este sentimiento que me consume y me extinguiré con él.

No puedo respirar. Se ve tan hermosa, tan perfecta y tan de él. Luce su anillo de compromiso con una alegría tan honesta que aniquila mis esperanzas de manera devastadora. Es su mujer en todo el sentido de la palabra, la ha visto madurar y crecer en tantos aspectos que yo ahora desconozco.

Ya no es _mi_ Serena, ahora es _suya_, completamente suya y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer para evitarlo. Y debo aceptarlo, finalmente aceptarlo.

Él estuvo en el momento adecuado, dijo las palabras exactas e hizo siempre lo correcto para conquistar su corazón, mientras que yo espere ser el elegido, esperé y no actúe. Miedo, cobardía, no sé cómo llamarlo, pero estuve a la sombra, me escondí y sin pensarlo renuncié a ella sin siquiera luchar.

No sé porqué, no lo sé… quizá pensaba que yo era lo que ella necesitaba, lo que ella quería, pero no fue así, yo nunca signifiqué tanto para ella, al menos no en el sentido que yo deseaba.

Debo sonreír pues ella me observa con esos ojos que me roban el aliento, pronuncia mi nombre y lo hace con tanto cariño que derrite mi corazón, por eso la amo, por ser ella, tan espontanea y natural. Mi corazón late sin ritmo constante, se altera y brinca sin cesar, me cuesta pronunciar palabra alguna.

Y entonces aparece en escena él, los años han sido generosos a su favor, puedo competir con él de manera cabal, pero no sé si podré ganarle, al menos no en lo que quiero de verdad: el amor de Serena. Además es su prometido.

Estoy nervioso, no puedo disimularlo esta vez y empiezan a notarlo, miento y aseguro que se debe a que no todos los días soy el padrino en una boda.

Ella sonríe pero no es para mí. Tiemblo, eso dolió como el infierno.

Ignora lo que me provoca el tenerla tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, me abraza y es entonces cuando me quemo y me congelo. No ha cambiado del todo, sigue siendo la misma niña que corría conmigo por el jardín, tan expresiva y cariñosa que solo se me ocurre amarla, nuevamente amarla.

Él nos contempla pero no dice nada, ni siquiera muestra celos y es porque sabe que ella lo ama y sería incapaz de traicionarlo. Cuanto lo envidio.

He estado en el paraíso y al mismo tiempo el infierno. Verla vestida de blanco fue como un sueño, parecía un ángel, el más hermoso que jamás veré en la tierra. Caminaba con paso decidido y firme, sin miedo ni duda.

Les preguntan si compartirán sus vidas hasta que la muerte los separe y la respuesta se lleva consigo mi esperanza. Estaba escrito en sus ojos, lo harían.

Mi corazón muere otro poco.

Sigo enamorado.

La amo tanto que duele… ahora más que se ha casado.

Si tuviera la oportunidad de regresar el tiempo no lo haría, no ahora que sé que ella no me amaría, al menos no en esta vida.

Mi sueño de amor terminó sin empezar. Ella era la única con la que podría ser feliz.

Traté de no llorar, pero fracasé. Ella respiró profundamente, sabía lo que diría pero no lo quería escuchar. Si, finalmente me decidí a decirle que la amo, tarde pero lo hice, no fue necesario un discurso, pues ella impidió que hablara. Mencionó que siempre lo supo, que era demasiado obvio, que quizá nadie se dio cuenta pero ella sí, porque ella no es como los demás. _"En el corazón no se manda Seiya" _Declaró e intentó abrazarme para consolarme pero me negué.

Mi corazón dejó de latir. Las lágrimas se agolparon en mis ojos pero no las dejé caer, no tenía sentido hacerlo, nada se remediaría con ello. Entonces y solo entonces me dirigió una mirada tan dulce y llena de amor, como esas que le dirigía a su amado.

"_Lo siento"_ Dijo y luego se marchó.

Aún así, no se fue de mi corazón, permaneció ahí por mucho tiempo y aun lo hace. Creo que la amaré hasta que muera. Ella jamás me amó ni lo hará, porque ella ama a alguien más. Ama a Darien y lo hace plenamente, como si no existiera mañana.

Darien fue bendecido al capturar el corazón de Serena. Y debo reconocer que la decisión nunca fue mía, siempre fue de ella, quien escogió amarlo a él y no a mí.

Yo no fui el príncipe azul que ella esperaba, sino siempre el amigo, siempre el hermano que estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y lo seguiría siendo, porque lo que había pasado nada cambiaba.

Finalmente aprendí la lección. Puedes amar, pero eso no significa que te correspondan.

Serena es feliz y no puedo pedir más.

Es duro aceptar que Darien la merece y que no existe mejor hombre que él para ella, pero es cierto.

Tuvieron suerte, todavía la tienen. Se aman más y más cada día.

Por mi parte, no he dejado de creer en el amor, sigo intentándolo… Ya llegará esa mujer ideal con la que compartiré mi vida hasta que deje de respirar y parta al otro mundo. Espero tener esa suerte y me esforzaré porque llegue pero esta vez no permitiré que se me escape.

**Fin.**

¡Awwww! Yo podría ser esa mujer con la que comparta su vida XD. Ok, mejor no… capaz que las Kousianas me persiguen de por vida. No sé de donde salió esto, simplemente traté de ponerme en los zapatos de Seiya. Espero haberlo hecho bien, por respeto a las fans de semejante galán. Si gustan dejar comentarios adelante, serán bien recibidos, no soy una experta ya lo sé, aún así trato de compartir lo que ronda en mi cabeza. ¡Saludos!

"_**El cielo es testigo que hice mi mayor esfuerzo…"**_


End file.
